I don't ever want to let you down
by xjadedjoy
Summary: "I need to go back." Post-Retribution.


"Oh, ooph. Buster!" For once, in quite a while, a smile curled up Claire's lips. The young girl that was trying to drag the large dog was having quite a difficulty. The dog's tongue was all over Becky's face, tail wagging. Just showering her with affection. She didn't even really do anything, either. The girl just walked into the bedroom, carrying a flower in her hand. "Watch out for the flower, you big oaf!" She yelled at the dog.

"Hey, Buster!" Claire let out a low whistle and the dog stopped, looking from Claire to Becky like he was trying to make this big decision. The dog just ended up lying in the middle of the two, head up and tail wagging. Just like he was ready to pop up at any moment. The redhead finished pulling on her boots, putting a baseball cap over her red hair and checking the glock in it's holster. She pulled the dog's leash out of a bag and the dog leaped up again, clearly excited about getting out of their current residence.

"You ready to go see mom, kid?" Claire asked before bending down, the young girl nodded. Clearly excited. Becky was definitely old enough to understand that her mom wasn't her actual mom, maybe she didn't get how clones worked, she just knew Alice was a different person. Mostly. The clone and Alice both knew sign language. You know what? Claire didn't even really get it. But, Becky looked up to Alice and always will. That made Alice one hell of a mother.

After putting the leash on Buster, she had to wipe away half the drool the dog left from trying to get at her face. Becky was actually laughing at her now, before Claire stood up. Before she could even take a step, the young girl took Claire's hand and tugged. "Hey, Claire? Are you ever gonna teach me to use a gun? I promise I'll listen and be good. Mom's probably going to kill us, but I really want to help you out. Keep you safe like mom did." The moment the young girl was done signing, she grasped Claire's hand again.

What a hard decision that's going to be for Claire. Go against Alice's word and teach Becky to be violent? Or, just hope the apocalypse was going to be good to the complete bundle of light. She blinked, keeping back the tears. Her heart was going to eventually end up failing from all the stress and heart break. All the pressure.

_"Hey." Claire had to blink a few times, just to get used to the morning light. "Hello, Claire. You in there?" A hand was gently caressing her jawline, but when did it get so fucking bright?_

_"No. I see a light." The laughter that echoed around the room was something brilliant. Alice's laughter honestly lifted her own spirit each time she heard it. Although, the first time she met Alice, she really didn't have to to get to know her. Umbrella always seemed to keep any kind of happiness away._

_"Well, come back into the darkness with me-ee!" It was Claire's turn to laugh and she cracked her eyes open again. To a hovering Alice, who was fully dressed and looking like she wanted to go. Guns on her back, wrapped in a jacket and a duffel bag on her shoulders. Claire's eyes definitely widened at that, she quickly sat up, throwing her legs over the bed. Where the fuck did her shoes go? Then again, she knew Alice like the back of her hand. The woman could hide it in her voice, but those blue eyes looked worried._

_"You better start speaking, Abernathy. I -" Claire was trying to reach under the bed to find her shoes when the other woman helped her out, but stopped her movements by sitting on the bed and grabbing Claire's hands. Who glared, because she was in the middle of lacing up and tying her boots._

_"Claire, just listen." Claire raised a brow. She was already listening. Something just felt off. Alice wouldn't be holding her tongue if there was a horde attack, they needed supplies or if something happened to James. "I need to go back." To say Claire was shocked, was the understatement of the year. She was about to open her mouth, say anything but Alice just put two hands on either side of Claire's face and started talking, again. "They could be alive still, Claire. We already lost Chris because of Wesker. I need to at least see if Jill, Becky... Leon. The rest of them are alive._

_"James isn't going to be up for that." Alice breathed out at those words. What else could Claire say? Alice was the only one left for her, but Alice still had people she cared for. If it wasn't for Alice's sake, it was for Chris' sake. Wesker needed to go. The smile on Alice's face almost contradicted the tears in her eyes. Claire just shook her head, a silent 'stop it' and wrapped her arms around the woman._

"Hey, Claire!" The woman breathed out angrily, almost in tune with the young kid holding her hand. Becky stopped, before they both turned to glare at Leon. "Whoa, hey. White flag, girls. White flag. I just wanted to tell you Jill's in a mood and she's heating up a bunch of food early. Don't be too late, alright?" The man reached out a hand, his larger palm falling onto Claire's shoulder. He looked so sympathetic. She rolled her eyes.

"You should know by now, you don't have to worry about me." The ex-cop furrowed his brows before turning to Becky.

"Make sure she actually gets to dinner tonight, alright?" The young girl beamed and held out her hand. Leon and Becky shook hands.

"You've got it, sir!" Leon laughed, lightly.

"I just worry about you sometimes, Claire. We need you around, alright? Especially Becky." The redhead glared at the light, blonde haired man who raised his hands in defeat again.

"I'll get her there!" Becky spoke up, again. Claire watched Leon walk away with a heavy heart. He took care of her in Raccoon City and he was taking care of her now. He had such a good heart. Her eyes felt heavy and she's been walking the world in a haze. She doesn't even feel like she's living. She hasn't laughed in ages. Becky's the only one that can make her lips twitch. But she owes him. She does care about him.

A hand squeezed her and when she looked down into a pair of brown eyes, her heart broke again just for today. Like every day. She swallowed past a painful lump and put on such a fake smile, Becky frowned. "I love you, Claire." The redhead shook her head, looking away to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. She will never get over the fact Becky looked so much like Alice, even for a clone they just stuck with Alice.

She released Claire's hand to wrap her arms around Claire's waist. "I love you too, baby girl. Always."

_The sight before her eyes was like nothing she's ever saw before. Her breath was taken from her lungs. Claire literally had to gasp for breath. The world was going in slow motion, the black glock that was in her hands fell to one hand, slapping against her side. "Mommy, you came back for us! You came back!" The happiness on the little girl's face was like nothing else. It was absolutely awe inspiring. Alice actually dropped her own MP5, falling to her knees. The young girl jumped into her arms._

_Even though Claire was miserable, a large gash on her firing arm, aching each time she fired off a round. Hate running through her veins from the little speech Wesker delivered about her brother. All of it was gone. All of it was forgotten in the moment she saw the happiness on both Becky's and Alice's face._

_"Claire? Holy shit, is that you?" Her eyes slowly turned towards the voice and her mouth fell agape. Not that Claire really asked, but she never knew Leon was among the resistance movement. Her heart thudded, recalling the memories of Raccoon City rapidly in her head._

_"Leon? No -" She didn't even finish what she was saying, she just ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He picked her up and swung her around. He smiled towards her, before swinging his own sub-machine gun around and holding it both hands._

_"I hate to break up the party, ladies. But, we ought to go." Nobody argued, Jill actually wrapped a hand around Alice's arm to help her up, a young girl still clinging to her. All three of them - Leon, Claire and Jill - surrounded the Alice carrying out a Becky. No one really wanted to pull apart that reunion. Her head was throbbing, her arm hurting even more. She was dirty from head to foot, just wanted a little peace. Not that traveling with James was peaceful, but the look on Alice's face made it all worth it._

"Hey, mom! I got you another flower to add to your collection. It's a -" Becky looked to Claire for a little help.

"I'm pretty sure it's a daisy. Just don't quote me on that." The young girl shrugged.

"Whatever. I got you a flower." The young girl stuck her tongue out, gently placing the flower down like it was made purely of glass and no other substance. Becky sat down on the ground with her legs crossed, while Claire let go of Buster's leash. The dog ran, but didn't go far. He never did. The leash was just for zombie attacks. The dog was faithful and the last thing Claire wanted was for him to tear a zombie apart. "I know you're gonna be mad at me. But, don't. Remember that time you said you loved Claire?" Claire's head snapped to the little girl, her jaw falling. "Well, Claire can't take care of me all the time. I gotta help her out, too. I know you still love her. Gotta keep her alive." Becky jumped to her feet, patting the cross in the ground. "I'm gonna play with Buster, okay?"

Claire nodded her head, "Just don't -"

"Go to far? I know, I know!" The redhead nodded again. Claire pinched the bridge of her nose, her face falling so far downward, her nose threatened to touch her chest. Even though Becky was somewhere in the background laughing and playing with Buster, Claire still tried to hold in the tears. She knew it wouldn't last, though.

"Well, superwoman. You won. The compassion you showed for the little girl compelled everyone. She becomes more like my own daughter every single day. I promised you, so here I am. I'm still protecting her with every single ounce in me. Even though you took most of me. I still won't be alive to see her death."

_"Hey, Claire?" The brunette breathed out, reaching over Becky to quickly push the redhead. Claire's head popped up, looking around and grabbing the glock in her pants. "Whoa, Claire." Claire tilted her said to the side, glaring. Alice just smirked before wrapping her fingers around Claire's wrist and pulling Claire's hand away from the weapon. Claire tangled her fingers with Alice's again, their clasped hands laying over Becky's chest. For some odd reason, the kid doesn't have nightmares._

_"How can I help you?" You think the three of them would be rather uncomfortable on such a cramped mattress. More comfortable then the floor._

_"How in the Hell do you know Leon?" The laughter that escaped Claire's throat was loud and in that moment, she was glad Becky was deaf, or the kid probably would have woken up._

_"Raccoon City. Go to bed. We all need the sleep."_


End file.
